Supernatural classification
|manufacture_date = 1901|characteristics = Classifies all living beings into one of three categories|forms = *Type-I *Type-II *Type-III *Type-IV (unknown)|status = In use|owners = Used by * * * *Most world governments}} The Supernatural Classification Scale divides all living beings into three primary categories, which are Type-I, Type-II, and Type-III. History The Supernatural Classification Scale first originated in 1901 with the founding of the United States Department of Magical Affairs. The term "Type-II" was coined in an bid for political correctness; it was to make wizards appear less frightening and more scientifically quantifiable, and at the same time also emphasize that they were still human, with the term "Type-I" being used to refer to non-magical humans. Most world governments and societies followed in the Americans' footsteps, and similarly adopted this nomenclature and category system. In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident occurred. This global incident saw thousands of powered individuals manifest throughout civilization, able to project reality warping powers without the aid of Red Matter and without the need for the scientific knowledge that one would normally require to manipulate magical energy. These individuals did not conform to either of the two existing classifications, and were an entirely different type of being altogether. In the later stages of the incident, legislation and petitions were made in large numbers to formally address the issue, which resulted in these new reality-warping beings classified as Type-III. Type-III is now used to refer to metahumans (United States terminology) or parahumans (common global terminology). Characteristics Most species on the planet are classified as Type-I and exhibit no supernatural traits. However, certain exceptions, such as magical animals and plants, exist, due to biological Areum. There is no known naturally occurring Type-III organisms that are born with their abilities. * Type-I: '''No supernatural abilities discernible. * '''Type-II: '''Supernatural abilities observable and present. Type-II refers to the presence of magical abilities. These individuals require the use of the magical catalyst element Areum (Rm), either in a channeling device or as bio-Areum. Sentient beings with channeling devices can use the magic with more purpose and intention and have a wider range of abilities, while magical creatures generally exhibit consistent, unchanging traits and abilities (such as a Phoenix's ability to combust and regenerate). * '''Type-III: '''Supernatural abilities observable and present. These individuals do not require Red Matter at all to be present and seemingly generate reality bending effects from their own body in a DP field. These abilities can manifest in anyone previously known to be classified as Type-I, but seem to be incompatible with Type-II individuals. Only Humans and Anthros can be Type-III, and no known instance of this classification have been seen in any other species. Its appearance is random, but it is thought that only Human DNA (present in some form both species) is susceptible to manifesting these abilities. * '''Type-IV: ''Unknown, uncategorized abilities fall into this classification. This is a holding classification for a potentially new form of supernatural trait, but it is generally not used as items assigned this classification are usually, with time, explained and sorted into one of the three existing types. '' * Type-V: Notable supernatural abilities observed in ectoplasmic apparitions.Type-V refers to ectoplasmic entities that have a considerable degree of interaction with and manipulation of their environment. Though their status has been debated for some time, ghosts generally have not been put on on the scale as they are not living organisms and it is debated whether or not the ectoplasmic entities are merely an imprint or the actual essence of a person. Nevertheless, after the unprecedented power demonstrated by the Ernst Schmidt-Krieger entity that caused immense property damage and forced an evacuation of an entire district in Pittsburgh, the USDOMA added Type-V to its categories.This scale is not in use by all countries, however. Category:Legislation